liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortune's Favors
Story set in Solcintra's Low Port * Published in chapbook "Fortune's Favors" (Adventures in the Liaden Universe #28) * Sequel to Degrees of Separation and prequel to Block Party Author notes “Fortune’s Favors," arrived, titleless, at the Worst Possible Time – when we were rushing for the finish line on Liaden novel Accepting the Lance. Sharon wrote a couple pages, to set up the character, along with a detailed outline, and – sent the story to the back of the line. "... “The good news is that the story waited. It had changed a little while it was waiting, but that was expectable, and we were pleased to see the inclusion of a couple of characters we'd worked with previously. We'd been wondering what they'd been getting up to! "We also welcomed the opportunity to explore a little more of the geography and people of Low Port, so, in all, we were very glad the story waited for us.” Excerpt From: Sharon Lee & Steve Miller. “Fortune's Favors.” Apple Books. https://books.apple.com/us/book/fortunes-favors/id1458930433 Themes * Role of Luck in Liaden society * Violent and perilous nature of Solcintra's Low Port * Chosen family * Resourcefulness * Trust in one's instincts Setting Solcintra's Low Port and, briefly, Mid Port Time frame is shortly before Clan Korval attacks the Department of the Interior Characters * Mar Tyn eys'Ornstahl, professional Luck * Vali, barkeep at gayn'Urlez Hell * Lady voz'Laathi, local boss in Low Port * Her Nin bey'Pasra, gambler * Sera gayn'Urlez, proprietor of gambling establishment * Fireyn, healer * Serana, security captain * Don Eyr, baker * Aidlee, student baker * Bendi, proprietor of a House of Joy * Cray, Bendi's bouncer * Jonsie, Bendi's partner * Carmintine, proprietor of a pawnshop * Pelfit, a Gossip * Members of Don Eyr and Serana's household (Cisco, Dale, Ail Den, etc.) * Aazali, a child with Healing talent Excerpts * It was true that there were very many bad and dangerous streets inside the uneasy boundaries of Low Port, and then – There were worse. * Violence was Low Port's primary answer to hunger and want, and it could be reasoned that a Luck whose gift did not protect them was meant to be robbed. * “You can influence the kazino, can you?" Well, no, not exactly, but there was no coherent way to explain how his gift operated to someone who did not also bear the gift. And this man did not want an explanation – not really. He wanted a guarantee that Mar Tyn would make him a big winner, which, Mar Tyn realized, considering the warmth of his blood, he would very likely do. Barring stupidity, of course. Not even Luck trumped stupidity. * “You may put yourself in our care," he said with a gentleness rarely given even to children. "You have come to the safest place in Low Port." He smiled, wry in the smeary light. "I understand that is not so very much to say, but, for now, at least, you are safe.” * Do I, Mar Tyn inquired with interest of himself, have business elsewhere? There came no restless fizzing in his blood. His feet were as rooted to the floor. He was, he realized, at peace, which was very nearly as dangerous as believing himself to be safe. * “In fact," he said eventually; "you altered the future?" Mar Tyn sighed. "So it is said. It's the reason we're banned from Mid and High Ports, and why the Healers and dramliz spit on us.” * He sighed slightly, unwilling to face the inevitable results of having told them. But – he owed them no less than his life, and nothing but the truth would pay that debt. Also – they had children in their care – he had heard their voices round the house and yard as he had eaten. Well-fed, strong, and prideful children, like the girl whose bread he had preserved. If the purpose that united this house was the protection of children – a purpose nearly unheard of, in Low Port. . . The house needed to know about Lucks and the particular perils attending them – not only so that they might be more careful of who they let behind their protections, but to know the signs, should one of those in their care prove to be Lucky. * “I have myself made the error of inquiring of Fireyn if a certain protocol was necessary or merely prudent. And I will tell you that it is well I keep my hair thus short, for she would have surely snatched me bald.” * “There is no such thing as bad luck," he said straitly. "There is no such thing as good luck. There is only Luck, which is an. . .energy. A field. Some of us are focal points for the field, but make no mistake, it uses us. Lucks who attempt to force their gift die more quickly than those of us who are receptive, and hold ourselves ready to act in defense of our lives.” * “Give me the delm of flour and all of his treasures, or you will know pain, Luck.” * “I can fix it," she said. "Fix what?" "This," she said, and leaned forward, putting her two small hands against his newly-shattered arm. Pain – no. Something far more exalted than mere pain flowed into him from the two cold points of her hands. He couldn't scream; he had no breath; and it continued, this strange, clear, not-pain; his arm was encased in it, and he imagined he could feel the broken bones grinding back into place. Category:Books and Stories